hurricanecentralfandomcom-20200215-history
2012 Atlantic Hurricane Season
This is a good article, so it's unprotected for users that are signed in completely. You need to be logged in to edit this article. The 2012 Atlantic hurricane season 'is an event of tropical cyclones forming in the Atlantic Ocean. The season started on May 19, 2012 and present. It has had 6 tropical depressions, 6 storms total, 2 hurricanes, and 0 major hurricanes so far (Category 3 or higher). The cost is 42.5 million, and has had 17 direct fatalilies, which 5 being indirect. So far, the strongest hurricane is Ernesto at 80 mph and is a Category 1 storm. The season is pretty active (used to, now had went totaly silent, until Tropical Storm Ernesto formed), shattering 3 records so far: Tropical Storm Beryl: The strongest preseason hurricane landing in the USA on record, Tropical Storm Debbie: Forming on June 23, 2012, it was the fourth earliest hurricane that formed before July, and Hurricane Chris: Forming on June 19, 2012, it was the third earliest hurricane that formed before July, just like TSD. Dued to the early start, an extended silence started after Tropical Storm Debby. Some people consider this season a "weird hurricane season" so far, since it was very active before and now it had went totaly silent (used to, now it's beginning to be active again). Storms 'Tropical Storm Alberto ' In the mid-mornings of May 19, a non-tropical area of low pressure became stationary just off shore of South Carolina. Later, a ship reported winds at 60 mph. The storm had waves up to 5 ft. Alberto ended in the afternoon on May 22. 'Tropical Storm Beryl On May 26, a storm started around the edge of Mexico. Beryl had winds up to 70 mph. Heavy rainfall landed in Flordia, especialy Jacksonville Beach, Flordia. Beryl ended in the early morning on May 30. Record(s): '''The strongest'' preseason tropical cyclone to land in the USA on record. 'Hurricane Chris On June 19, a storm started away from the United States. Chris had winds up to 75 mph. The storm ended in the middle of the day on June 22. Chris was also the first hurricane of the 2012 Atlantic Hurricane Season to start away from USA, have a loop, and the first hurricane of the season. It was a Category 1 hurricane. Record(s): 'The earliest 3rd tropical cyclone for the 2012 Atlantic Hurricane Season on record. 'Tropical Storm Debbie In the middle of June, a storm started in the Carribian from a surface trought. Debby had winds up to 60 mph. Debby mostly destroyed Flordia the most. Debby ended in the early mornings on June 27. Record(s): '''The earliest 4th tropical cyclone to land in the USA and for the 2012 Atlantic Hurricane Season on record. Also, Debby did provide a tornado outbreak, 2012 Tropical Storm Debby tornado outbreak, which makes Debby the most devastated storm for the United States for the 2012 hurricane season. Hurricane Ernesto' On July 30, a tropical wave was seen close to the Carribeans. For now it has winds up to 75 mph. On August 3 it was named Tropical Storm Ernesto. But on August 6 it was at hurricane status. ' Tropical Storm Florence''' On August 1, a vigorous tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa. It had winds up to 60 mph. Florence was the only Atlantic hurricane of 2012 to just stay east away from USA. On August 6 it had ended.